Power Rangers Beast Squad
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: When Muticon and his forces attack the anime and manga worlds, King Mickey Mouse gifts Sora and four others with the power to fight this threat


Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with my own Power Rangers fanfiction called _Power Rangers Beast Squad_. Like _Wild Force_, this series is based around the animal kingdom. Basically, heroes and heroines from various anime and manga worlds are chosen to become a team of Rangers in order to stop Muticon and his forces from taking over the world

Disclaimer: Hiam Saban owns Power Rangers, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, Tite Kubo owns Bleach, Rumihiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, RoosterTeeth and the late Monty Oum owns RWBY, Tetsuo Hara and Buronsan owns Fist Of The North Star/Hokuto no Ken, Kevin Eastman and Peter Liard owns Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Sesseur owns Jeff The Killer, Hirohiko Araki owns JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and so on

Rangers: Sora/Beast Squad Red Ranger (Lion) (Kingdom Hearts), Ichigo Kurosaki/Beast Squad Yellow Ranger (Grizzly Bear) (Bleach), Inuyasha/Beast Squad Black Ranger (Wolf) (Inuyasha), Lucy Heartfillia/Beast Squad Blue Ranger (Dolphin) (Fairy Tail), April O'Neil/Beast Squad Pink Ranger (Crane) (TMNT), Naruto Uzumaki/Beast Squad Orange Ranger (Fox) (Naruto), Kenshiro/Beast Squad Green Ranger (Bull) (Fist Of The North Star), Ruby Rose/Beast Squad Violet Ranger (Bat) (RWBY), Josuke Higashikata/Beast Squad White Ranger (Siberian White Tiger) (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable), Jeff Woods/Jeff The Killer/Beast Squad Navy Ranger (Shark) (Creepypasta), Yoh Asakura/Beast Squad Graphite Ranger (Crow) (Shaman King), Toriko/Beast Squad Cyan Ranger (Elephant) (Toriko)

Allies: Donald Duck, Goofy, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Kairi, Riku, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsburough, Tifa Lockhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid, Squall Leonhart, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sado Yasutora/Chad, Kon, Uryu Ishida, Orehime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto, Keigo Asano, Ikaku Madrame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Happy, Makarov Dreyar, Wendy Bismark, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Levy Macgarden, Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Roanoa Zolo, Sanji Vinsmoke, Tonitoni Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, Brook, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Hamato Yoshi/Splinter, Usagi Miyamoto, Rei, Yuria, Lin, Bat, Mamiya, Juuza, Fudo, Ryuga, Komatsu, Coco, Sunny, Zebra, Rin, Mansom, Ichiryu, Teppei, Jiro, Setsuno, Spyro The Dragon, Cynder, Stealth-Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Pop-Fizz, Master Eon, Hugo, Flynn, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Janet Van Dyne/Wasp, Scott Lang/Ant-Man, T'Challa/Black Panther, Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Jetfire, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, Drift, Wheeljack, Jazz, Prowl, Grimlock, Liu Woods/Homicidal Liu, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, BEN Drowned, Sally, , Tails Doll, Smile-Dog (he's gonna be Jeff's pet), Grinny the Cat (he'll be Jeff's pet, too), Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, Cosmo, Vector, Charmy, Espio, and so on.

Villains: Muticon (main antagonist), Draven, Mardok, Zarmina, Haoh Asakura, Raoh, Thanos, Yhwach, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha/Tobi, Zeref Dragneel, Midora, Starjun, Xehanort, Vanitas, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady, Yoshikage Kira, DIO, Diavolo, Zalgo, Slenderman, Dr. Eggman, Scourge, Megatron, Starscream, Oogie Boogie, Maleficent, Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Captain Hook, Salem, Adam Taurus, and so on

Zord Names:

LionZord: Simba

GrizzlyZord: Boog

DolphinZord: Flipper

WolfZord: Balto

CraneZord: Thalia

BearZord: Baloo

PolarZord: Norm

ElephantZord: Tantor

GorillaZord: Kerchak

BatZord: Bartok

White TigerZord: Saber

CrowZord: Jeremy (Like from The Secret of N.I.M.H)

FoxZord: Tod (like from The Fox & The Hound)

SharkZord: Bruce (Like from Finding Nemo)

FalconZord: Sitka

RhinoZord: Rumble

ArmadilloZord: Tyke

BullZord: Ferdinand

Pairings: SoraxKairi, RikuxNamine, IchigoxOrehime, RenjixRukia, SonicxAmy, SilverxBlaze, KnucklesxShade, ShadowxRouge, TailsxCosmo, YohxAnna, ManicxMina, SpyroxCynder, JimxClaire, RubyxKid, WeissxBlake, YangxBakugo, IzukuxOchaco, JeffxAlice, JaunexPyrrha, TorikoxRin, KenshiroxYuria, ReixMamiya, SpideyxWidow, NarutoxHinata, and so on.

I own nothing else. Enjoy.

Chapter One: Here Come The Rangers!

_Location: Disney Castle_

It shows a young man with brown spiked up hair and blue eyes wearing red and black clothing and yellow shoes holding a key-shaped sword in his hand. This was Sora, a young 16-year old boy who was chosen to weild a weapon known as the Keyblade as a means to combat monsters known as the Heartless.

"Man, there hasn't been any Heartless attacks lately." said Sora as he was training with his Keyblade "I need another adventure sometime soon."

"Hey, Sora!" said a voice as Donald Duck, King Mickey's court wizard, and Goofy, the captain of Mickey's knights arrived

"Want some company?" said Goofy "We're more than happy to train with ya."

"Thanks, you guys." said Sora, facing Donald and Goofy with a smile

"Max has been training how to be a knight, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie are training to be wizards." said Donald. "Max has been giving it his all, though he goes a little overboard with his training dummies. He can even make his sheild come back to him like a boomerang, just like Captain America!"

"Believe me when I say this, Sora." said Goofy "56 trainees attempted to do that trick. 16 of 'em called it quits, and 39 of 'em are in the infermary with mild concussions. Max managed to pull off what others couldn't."

"The boys are practicing their magic." said Donald "Huey specializes in Fire and Lightning magic, Dewey specializes in Ice Magic, and Louie specializes in Wind and Healing Magic."

"That's amazing!" said Sora with an amazed grin

"Yeah, they've been trainin' their tail-feathers off." said Donald. "And at only 14 years old. They're balancing their magic training while studying under Merlin."

Sora was taken by surprise

Meanwhile, in deep space, some aliens were planning to take over the multiverse. Their ship resembled Prince Vekar's ship from Super Megaforce

The first villain looked like Ginis from Zyuohger crossed with Marvo from Super Megaforce. This was Muticon, the leader.

The second villain looked like DeluKnight from Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger crossed with Neo-Geildon. This was Draven, the swordsman

The third villain looked like Damaras from Super Megaforce/Gokaiger crossed with General Schwartz from Toqger. This was Madrok, the general.

The fourth villain looked like Insarn/Lavira from Super Megaforce/Gokaiger crossed with Naria from Zyuohger. This was Zarmina, the scientist

"So, _this _is Earth." said Muticon

"Yes, milord." said Draven "Shall we send our forces out to terrorize the populace?"

"Send some Mutaborgs and Vaccum Monstroid to cause some havoc." said Muticon

Meanwhile, at Disney castle, Mickey was facing a crystal ball, and he saw the aliens from deep space.

"Oh, dear." murmured Mickey "This is a far worse threat than Xehanort and the Heartless put together."

Mickey faced a set of crystal spheres the size of ping pong balls. They were diffrent colors, and had small statues of certain animals. He picked up a red one with a roaring lion in the center

_'It's time that I chose five indeviduals to help protect our world and theirs from Muticon and his forces.'_ thought Mickey _'And I'm gonna need Sora to help lead them.'_

_Location: Traverse Town_

It shows Sora walking down the street with Donald and Goofy, until Donald saw something that made him yelp

"What the hey are those!?" said Donald, pointing at some creatures that resembled the Putrids from Wild Force crossed with the Cogs from Zeo

"They're not like any monsters I've seen." said Sora, as he summoned the Kingdom Key into his hands.

"Sora!" said a voice as a young man with silver hair and blue eyes arrived, weilding a Keyblade that resembled a modern-day house-key. This was Riku, one of Sora's closest friends

"Riku!?" said Sora, alarmed to see his closest friend arrive

"You need to get to somewhere safe!" said Riku as he fought off the monsters "The king has chosen you and four others from other worlds to help fight these things!"

Suddenly, Sora was enveloped in a red aura and teleported to safety

When Sora was in the castle, he looked to see a young man with spiky orange hair and brown eyes dressed in Japanese schoolboy attire, a young man with silver hair, golden yellow eyes, with dog ears on the top of his head, pointed canines, and clawed fingernails wearing a red kimino robe, a blonde girl with gold and silver keys and a whip, and a red haired girl

"Who the heck are you guys!?" said Sora

"I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." said the orange haired boy "I'm a substitute Soul Reaper."

"My name's Inuyasha." said the dog-eared boy

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." said the blonde girl

"My name's April O'Neil." said the red-haired girl

"Welcome." said King Mickey as he faced the five "You're probably wondering why I've gathered you all here today."

"Your Majesty, what's going on!?" said Sora

"An alien warlord known as Muticon has entered our galaxy, and is planning to reshape all of our worlds in his image." said Mickey "To combat this threat, I have chosen you five to become heroes in order to protect the worlds from evil. You five must become Power Rangers."

"Us? Power Rangers?" said Ichigo

"Ichigo Kurosaki." said Mickey "You possess the power of a Hollow, a Soul Reaper, and a Quincy. The Grizzly Bear Beast Crystal has chosen you to become the Beast Squad Yellow Ranger."

"Cool." said Ichigo as he took the small jewel

"Lucy Heartfillia." said Mickey "Your compassion for your freinds as a member of the Fairy Tail guild is your greatest power. The Dolphin Beast Crystal has chosen you to be the Beast Squad Blue Ranger."

"Sweet." said Lucy

"Inuyasha." said Mickey "Your strength to protect those that you care about has given you the title of the Beast Squad Black Ranger. Your Beast Crystal is the Wolf."

"Awesome!" said Inuyasha

"April." said Mickey "Your heroism in aiding the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles protect the streets of New York City from the likes of the Kraang and the Foot Clan has gifted you the title of Beast Squad Pink Ranger. Your Beast Crystal is the Crane."

"Amazing." said April

"Sora." said Mickey "Your courage in stopping the Heartless from erasing our worlds has chosen you to lead the team as the Beast Squad Red Ranger. Your Beast Crystal is the Lion."

"Alright!" said Sora

"These are your Beast Morphers." said Mickey as he handed each of them a modified cellphone "Just type in "2-4-6-8" and say "Beast Out" and you will become Rangers."

The alarm sounded and Donald raced to the screen

"Looks like Muticon has sent a monster to attack Traverse Town." said Donald as he saw a cross between an elephant and a vaccum cleaner causing havoc in the town square "Go get 'em, Rangers!"

Sora, Inuyasha, Ichigo, Lucy, and April raced out the door, ready to fight the monsters

"Yes! Run, you weak-minded Humans!" said Vaccum Monstroid "Nobody can save you now!"

"That's where you're wrong, you freak!" said Sora as he and the others arrived

"What can a bunch of teenagers do!?" said the Vaccum Monstroid

"Let's Ranger up." said Sora as he took out his Beast Morpher and typed in 2-4-6-8 with the others

"Ready!?" said Sora

"Ready!" said Inuyasha, Ichigo, Lucy and April

"Beast Out!" said Sora, Inuyasha, Ichigo, Lucy and April in unison as they were transformed into Ranger form

"With the might of the Lion!" said Sora "Beast Squad Red!"

"With the strength of the Grizzly!" said Ichigo "Beast Squad Yellow!"

"With the ferocity of the Wolf!" said Inuyasha "Beast Squad Black!"

"With the grace of the Dolphin!" said Lucy "Beast Squad Blue!"

"With the wisdom of the Crane!" said April "Beast Squad Pink!"

"Power Rangers!?" said Muticon "Nobody told me that there'd be Power Rangers!"

"Get 'em, Mutaborgs!" said the Vaccum Monstroid

April and Lucy then went to work, fighting them with punches and kicks. Inuyasha slashed one's face with the pointed claws on the fingertips of his gloves. Ichigo did a German suplex on one, and Sora sent one flying with a roundhouse kick

_"Rangers! Summon your weapons!" _said Mickey on Sora's Beast Morpher

"Worth a shot." said Sora "Lion Sword!"

Suddenly, a sword similar to the Power Sword used by Jason Lee Scott from MMPR, but themed after a lion appeared in Sora's hand, and he slashed away at Mutaborgs

"Grizzly Axe!" said Ichigo as he was holding an axe similar to Zach's axe while Ichigo had a double ended polearm

"Wolf Lance!" said Inuyasha as he battered Mutaborgs left and right

"Dolphin Bow!" said Lucy as she was holding a bow that resembled the Power Bow used by Kimberly from MMPR crossed with the Hydro Bow used by Kevin in PR Samurai, and she fired some arrows made out of energy

"Crane Daggers!" said April as she summoned some daggers and slashed away with them

Sora was fighting the Vaccum Monstroid with the Lion Sword, and slashed him twice. The Rangers then combined their weapons like the MMPR Rangers to form a cannon like weapon

"Beast Blaster!" said the Rangers "Fire!"

The Beast Blaster then fired a multicolored beam of light that struck the Vaccum Monstroid head on, and defeated him

"Fire the Mega-Laser!" said Muticon as Zarmina nodded in agreement, and struck a button that fired a beam to Earth, striking the monster and making him grow to a gigantic size

"Whoa!" said Sora, alarmed to see the Vaccum Monstroid grow to a humongous size

Suddenly, Ichigo got a call from Donald on his Beast Morpher

_"Rangers! Call the Beast Zords!" _said Donald

"Got it!" said Ichigo as he inserted his Beast Crystal into his Beast Morpher and the others did the same

"Beast Zords, Arise!" said the Rangers as a red lion with a golden mane, a blue dolphin, a black wolf, a yellow grizzly bear, and a pink crane arrived. The Rangers then entered their Zords

"Let's do it, guys!" said Sora "Roaring Blaster!"

The LionZord then fired a beam from it's mouth, striking the Vaccum Monstroid

"Let's try something, guys." said April

"Let's hear it." said Inuyasha

"Let's combine our Zords." said April

"Worth a shot." said Ichigo

"Zords, Combine!" said the Rangers

The LionZord formed the main body, the GrizzlyZord formed the legs, the DolphinZord became the left arm, the WolfZord became the right arm, and the CraneZord became the head. The mouthplate was white and the eyes were green

"Beast King Megazord, ready!" said the Rangers

"I'll show you!" said the Vaccum Monstroid as he swung at the Megazord, only to be on the buisness end of it's fist, the Megazord then did a roundhouse kick to his face

"Beast Calibur!" said Sora as a sword similar to Caliburn from Sonic And The Black Knight appeared in the Megazord's hand. The Megazord then slashed the Vaccum Monstroid twice with the blade

"Howling Wolf Fist!" said Inuyasha as the Megazord did a right hook

"Dolphin Strike!" said Lucy as the Megazord did a right hook

The Vaccum Monstroid was sent staggering back

"Beast King Megazord, Primal Slash!" said the Rangers. The Megazord focused energy into it's sword, and then did a downwards slash, slicing the Vaccum Monstroid in half straight down the middle. The Vaccum Monstroid fell backwards, and then exploded

"Now that's what I call a victory!" said Sora

Back on Muticon's ship, Muticon was fuming

"Curse those Power Rangers!" said Muticon, pounding his fist on his throne "They're starting to irratate me greatly! No matter, soon, I Muticon will rule this galaxy!"

Back at Disney Castle, the Rangers were busy celebrating.

"To our first victory!" said Sora

"Well done, Rangers!" said Mickey as Riku arrived with a smirk

"You guys did awesome." said Riku "But, there are more Rangers in other worlds, those who have found the other Beast Crystals and have been given their powers."

"So, let's find 'em!" said Sora

"Your first stop is Kenshiro's world." said Donald as he got a transmission on the screen. They were facing Kenshiro, looking like how he does in the Ken's Rage games.

"Rangers." said Kenshiro "My world needs your help. Muticon has sided himself with Raoh in order to reshape Earth to a world were the strong triumph over the weak. I was chosen by the Green Beast Crystal to be the Green Ranger. But, I have yet to tap into the power to Ranger Up and summon my Zord."

"Hang in there, Ken." said Riku "Sora and the gang will be on their way."

"Whoa." said Sora

(End of Chapter One)

Next Time on Power Rangers Beast Squad: Sora and co. arrive in Kenshiro's world, where they meet the Man With Seven Scars himself, who has been chosen by the Green Beast Crystal to become the Beast Squad Green Ranger. However, Raoh and Muticon send a Saber Monstroid to force innocent people to fight to the death. Can the Rangers stop this mad monster?

Find Out in Chapter 2: The Ranger of the Century's End

VA Cast

Sora/Beast Squad Red Ranger, Draven, and Vanitas: Haley Joel Osment

Riku: David Gallagher

Ichigo Kurosaki/Beast Squad Yellow Ranger: Johnny Yong Bosch

Lucy Heartfillia/Beast Squad Blue Ranger and Kyoko Aono: Cherami Leigh

April O'Neil/Beast Squad Pink Ranger: Mae Whitman

Inuyasha/Beast Squad Black Ranger: Richard Ian Cox

Kenshiro/Beast Squad Green Ranger: Kaiji Tang

Rei, Might Guy, and Jotaro Kujo: Matthew Mercer

Joseph Joestar: Richard Ecpar

Lin, Hinata Hyuuga, and Orehime Inoue: Stephanie Sheh

Josuke Higashikata/Beast Squad White Ranger: Billy Kametz

Koichi Hirose: Zach Aguillar

Rohan Kishibe and Edward Elric: Vic Micgnogna

Alphonse Elric and Crona: Maxey Whitehead

Mamiya, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, and Maka Albarn: Laura Bailey

Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Donatello, Keigo Asano, Mercury Black, Noah the Albino Lion, and Sasuke Uchiha: Yuri Lowenthal

Naruto Uzumaki/Beast Squad Orange Ranger: Maile Flannigan

Sakura Haruno: Kate Higgins

Toriko/Beast Squad Aquamarine Ranger, Rashid, and Brook: Ian Sinclair

Ryu and Kiba Inuzuka: Kyle Heburt

Janet Van Dyne/Wasp and Ino Yamanaka: Colleen O'Shaugnassey

Choji Akamichi: Robbie Rist

Zarmina: Cree Summer

Madrok: Cambert Cooley

Muticon: Chris Jai Alex (Boros from One Punch Man)

Steve Rogers/Captain America, Sonic The Hedgehog, and : Roger Craig Smith

Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Dusk the Bat, and Bumblebee: Will Friedle

Oroku Saki/The Shredder and Groot: Kevin Michael Richardson

Bebop: Tim Dababo

Rocksteady, AAARRRGGHH, and Bruce Banner/The Hulk: Fred Tatisciore

Leonardo: Michael Sinterniklaas

Rick Jones/A-Bomb: Seth Green

Raphael: Sean Astin

Wade Wilson/Deadpool and Stoick The Vast: Nolan North

Michaelangelo: Robbie Daymond

Casey Jones: Mark Thompson

Hamato Yoshi/Splinter: Darran Dunstan

Jim Lake Jr.: Emille Hirsch

Blinkous Galadrigal/Blinky: Kelsey Grammer

Jake Armstrong/Stretch and Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus: Scott Menville

Nathan Park/Wingspan and Steve Palchuk: Steven Yeung

Ricardo Perez/Omni-Mass and Luke Cage/Power-Man: Ogie Banks

Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal, Laughing Jack, and Alvin the Treacherous: Mark Hamill

Jeff Woods/Beast Squad Navy Ranger: Blake Shepard

Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid: Donald Glover

Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel: Grey DeLisle-Griffin

Ruby Rose/Beast Squad Violet Ranger: Lindsay Jones

Weiss Schnee: Kara Erbelle

Blake Belladonna: Arynn Zech

Yang Xiao Long and Ember The Lioness: Barbara Dunkelman

Jaune Arc: Miles Luna

Pyrrha Nikos: Jen Brown

Nora Valkyrie: Samantha Ireland

Lie-Ren: Neath Oum

Qrow Branwen: Jason Liebreicht

Optimus Prime: Gary Chalk

Megatron: David Kaye

Starscream: James Woods

Blitzwing: Bumper Robinson

Kai/Red Ninja and Inferno The Lion: Vincent Tong

Miles "Tails" Prower: Colleen Villard

Knuckles the Echidna, Herman Schultz/The Shocker and Raoh: Dave B. Mitchell

Shadow the Hedgehog: Kirk Thornton

Amy Rose: Cindy Robinson

Cream The Rabbit and Rukia Kuchiki: Michelle Ruff

Silver the Hedgehog: Bryce Papenbrook

Blaze the Cat: Erica Lindbeck

Fiona Fox: Vanessa Marshall

Bulkhead: Bill Fagerbakke

Ratchet: Jeffrey Combs

Arcee: Sumalee Montamoto

Jazz: Phill LaMarr

Grimlock: Crispin Freeman

Sideswipe: Stuart Allen

Drift: Eric Bauza

Strongarm: Constance Zimmer

Thanos and Soundwave: Isaac Charles Singleton Jr.

Cletus Kasady/Carnage: David Aragnov

Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard: Dee Bradley Baker

Knockout: Darran Norris

Yoshikage Kira: D.C Douglas

Cinder Fall: Jessica Nigiri

Natsu Dragneel and Death The Kid: Todd Haberkorn

Grey Fullbuster: Newton Pittman

Erza Scarlet and Monkey D Luffy: Colleen Clinkenbeard

Juvia Lockser: Brina Palencia

Rouge The Bat: Karen Strassman

Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja: Samuel Vincent

Cole/Black Ninja and Miroku: Kirby Morrow

Kagome Higurashi: Monica Stori

Sango: Kelly Sheridan

Shippo: Jillian Richards

Emerald Sustrai: Katie Newville

Adam Taurus: Garret Hunter

Jay/Blue Ninja: Michael Adamphwhite

Nya/Water Ninja: Kelly Metzger

Hiccup: Jay Baruchel

Ruffnut and Fred/Fredzilla: T.J Miller

Ragnarok and Ussop: Sonny Strait

Okuyasu Nijimura: Jalen K. Cassell

Yukako Yamagishi: Faye Mata

Roranoa Zolo: Christopher R. Sabat

T'Challa/Black Panther: James C. Mathis III

Mirajane Strauss: Monica Rial

Spyro: Justin Long

Cynder: Felicia Day

Stealth Elf, Candace, and Mina Mongoose: Ashley Tisdale

Kaos: Richard Steven Horvitz

Gunmar: Clancy Brown

Wasabi: Khary Peyton

Hiro Hamada: Ryan Potter

Baymax: Scott Adsit

Logan Howlett/Wolverine: Steven Jay Blum

Phineas Flynn: Vincent Martella

Isabella: Alyson Stoner

Coco: Jarrod Greene

Sunny: Aaron Roberts

Rin: Leah Clark

Zebra: Zachary Levi

More coming soon


End file.
